Bolts may typically have a function to support the building structure for hanging piping for electrical, sewer, air conditioning, heating, or duct systems. Bolts are also used for the purpose of fastening machinery, process equipment, storage vessels, lamp posts, railings and columns. Bolts are also used in the automotive, aircraft and almost all other industries. In addition, bolts are used to fasten the base plate of building framing to a foundation.
There are manufacturing tolerances in the diameter of the threaded shaft of large cast bolts. Currently, large cast bolts vary in diameter due to the casting process by which they are made. Example, a nominal 0.500 inch diameter threaded cast bolt will vary in diameter between 0.470 inches to 0.495 inches. This wide tolerance range interferes with existing thread protective means that have narrower tolerance ranges.
Thus, there is a need in the prior art for a simple and inexpensive means to protect the threads of a wide tolerance cast bolt. This new thread protector must be easily and quickly placed over the threads of bolts having a wide tolerance range and must be easily and quickly removed from the bolts after their installation. The new thread protector must protect the threads of a bolt over which it is placed from being fouled or damaged.